Elemental
by lishylu
Summary: Welcome to the world of Patriam. In this world life is simple. But some people are special and have the power to protect others from evil, from the demons. follow as your characters learn of their own powers in adventures and fun. (set in a magic human au wear some of our characters have powers to control the elements explanations inside.)
1. Discovery of the power

**Elemental.**

_yeah yeah I know I still have not finished I'm not a convict but shush for a moment ok now that your calm, I am writing this because I thought it was a good idea I will publish the final chapter to INC soon but I was writing it on a bloody iPad for gods sake its was not easy plus i think i might even re write the chapter now that I have my laptop back._

_any way!_

_I don't own hetalia (the saddest thing I will ever say in my life) _

_ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_~{}0{}~_

* * *

"Mathew hurry your ass up or I will leave you behind" Alfred yelled over his shoulder as he ran through the forest Mathew a few paces back looked like he was about pass out from exhaustion but he hurried up his pace for his brother and Alfred were twins yes twins Alfred was the older twin he was often mistaken for being a year older and Matthew sadly everyone thought he was a year younger, they lived on the outskirts of a small village in the Aer district the third smallest district out of the seven states witch made up Patriam.

"Alfred were not meant to go this far into the woods without an adult" Mathew said looking around he could tell it wasn't getting dark not because it was night but because they were in the dark woods outside the village the large trees towered over the short sixteen year old. "Oh come on don't be a party pooper Mathew" Alfred retorted pulling a pouty face to try and get his brother to agree "fine" Mathew said not wanting his OLDER brother to be upset he followed suit as he jumped in glee and started running again.

Mathew looked ahead, in front of his brother was a clearing "hey Alfred can we stop in the clearing just for a minuet please" Mathew said tiredly Alfred looked back at his brother and for once sensing the mood he agreed and they sat in the clearing for a few minuets. Alfred stood in the centre of the patch of treeless grass and looked up he could actually see the sky 'in this part of the woods no one ever sore the sky it must be a lucky spot then' He told himself.

Oh how wrong he was.

Mathew laid against a tree trunk and struggled to keep his eyes open "I'm so tired" he yawned and relaxed unable to keep his eye's open much longer they drifted shut Alfred didn't even notice until he had fallen completely asleep and didn't respond to his question.

"Hey Mattie what do ya wanna do now?" he asked looking over at his brother noticing his closed eyes and lolled head finally figured that he had fallen asleep "awwwww Mattie fell asleep on me what am I going to do now." he whined to himself.

little did he know that a not to far from him hidden in the shadows was something he should be very afraid of.

"Hmph" he hmphhed to himself looking around a little until a rustling sound caught his attention 'SNAP' "what was that, who's out there" Alfred snapped his head to look for the sound abruptly. Looking over at his younger brother Alfred noticed he was still asleep he hadn't moved from the spot he had fallen asleep in but what was that behind him "hey Mattie" he said before something happened.

"MATTIE!" Alfred screamed as something black came out of the shadows and lifted Mattie from the ground grabbing his around the neck the younger sibling woke with a start and started struggling against his attacker. As the attacker revealed itself completely Alfred's heart almost skipped a few beats a large black monster swivelled around to show its face to Alfred still holding onto his brother.

It was huge its skin was black and it had a huge mouth yellow teeth jutted out of its lips, large red eyes with black slits, it had red horns like an antelope and a dragon like tail, its feet were hooves and it was built like a body builder. "What are you" Alfred said in shock as the monster kept a firm grip on his brother how was he going to save him his brother what did it want. he stared at it for a few more moments "A-AH A-LFRED H-HELP!" the stuttered cry for help left his brothers lips as he struggled against the firm grip the monster had, its large hands were large enough to cover from his neck down till his hips making all movement with his arms impossible.

Alfred had no idea what to do his brother needed him God he had gotten them into this mess why didn't he turn around when Mathew told him to. Alfred made a hasty decision he had to get his brother back the monster walking towards him 'when did he start moving shit ' Alfred thought to himself not even noticing it was making its way to him now.

The monsters other hand made a grab for him Alfred dodge in the nick of time just avoiding getting snatched, 'ok ill have to attack him so he will let go of Mattie and we can run' he thought to himself. The monster made another grab for him but he dodged yet again this time he had been a bit more prepared having seen it coming, now was his chance as the monster was regaining its composure from the last attack Alfred made his move.

He ran forward as fast as he could and jumped at the monster punching it in the arm...

It looked at him like he had just flicked it "shit" Alfred said as he jumped away maybe punching the huge massive hulk of a monster was not a good idea. Alfred tried again to think of a plan 'maybe it had a week spot maybe the face!' he straightened up again from his escape the monster was yet again preparing for an attack.

He prepared to dodge another grab for him but this time it was different as he was about to jump the large hand that was flaying to wards him something hit his foot and he fell underneath him the large dragon like tail swept, it had nocked him over the hand approached to grab him. he closed his eye and put his arms out in front of him in defence fully aware it would do nothing.

But something did happen.

his hand glowed slightly as a large burst of wind exploded toward the monster pushing it back with its force the monster fell backward it let go of Matthew and he flew, actually more like fell.

Alfred watched in horror as his brother flew towards the ground he couldn't get over to him in time to catch him "MATHEW!" Alfred screamed at his falling brother.

Suddenly out of the trees behind him a black figure ran out as Matthew come closer to the ground something caught him or was it someone. An older teen stood there with Matthew in his arms "ello love need some help" he said in a british accent his green eyes glinted slightly as he looked over to the monster "francy pants cant you handle that one" he yelled over his shoulder.

Out of the woods behind him came a boy the same age as him he stood with a sword and looked over at the monster "oui I could get this one" he said to the other boy. The monster slowly started to stand from the ground its large tail swinging around as it made its way back to a standing position. The boy who had just come from the woods quickly went into action jumping at the monster with amazing speed he slashed at the monster with his sword putting a large cut in its arm.

The monster howled in pain as it clutched its left arm with its left hand and it gave an evil glare to the boy his long blonde hair, blue eyes and sly smile gave him a quirky smug air around he was a trickster of sorts. Taking off for another attack he quickly dodged a swing from its tail and jumped up getting close to its face and using the momentum in one swift movement he cut a large slash down its face.

The monster fell backwards and landed with a thump he then moved quickly and stabbed the monster in its chest black blood covered the monster coming not only from its face but from the stab wound in its chest. Slowly it started disintegrating till there was nothing left but a small black orb he walked dover to the orb and slashed it in half it disintegrated as well.

"Who are you guys's?" Alfred said now that the monster was gone he had finally gotten enough courage to say something. Both boys looked over to him the one who held Mattie quickly let him down still dazed he just sat there for a moment. "Well I guess you deserve an introduction" the british blonde who had ridiculously large eyebrows said "oui I am Francis Boneffoy" the blonde haired blue eyed boy said "and i'm Arthur kirkland" the green eyed blonde said.

Alfred looked at both of them for a moment they wore battle style clothes both different both had swords and one just killed a monster so Alfred summed them up to be some of the safest people he had ever met. Alfred stood from his spot on the ground and looked at the two "well then I'm Alfred jones and thats my bro Mathew" Mathew perked up slightly at hearing his name "th-thank you for catching me A-Arthur" Mathew stuttered out as he began to stand.

Alfred started standing as well and he made his way towards his brother and Arthur Francis was coming in as well "so what are you guys and what was that thing" he said the two looked at each other then back at Alfred "that was a demon a creature who slipped throughout he cracks of hell and made its way to earth, we on the other hand are elemental hunters" Arthur said plainly like what he had just said was as simple an plain as day light.

Alfred just stood and stared for a moment looking to his brother then back at the pair that continued for a couple of minuets before Arthur spoke up "and it looks like you are an elemental two" he said pointing to Alfred. "Huh wait what are you guys talking about?" Alfred said utterly confused Arthur sighed and motioned for them all to sit just so they were all a little bit more comfy while he told them.

"ok lets start from the start" Arthur said.

_awesome page break kesesesesese!_

* * *

(this is kinda like one of those prologue things so i don't have to make Arthur explain the situation i can just give you the idea)

_Welcome to the land of Patriam (latin for homeland)._

_the world of Patriam is simple let me explain._

_Patriam is a world split into 7 states these states are:_

_(in order of largest to smallest)_

_Spiritus: the largest state of the seven it is the most populated and is mainly towns and cities not much farmland is left and smaller villages are common markets are made up mostly of products like clothing and music most people have to have food imported to sell in shops and markets._

_ Ignis: the second largest state and the richest living in this state is not easy as it is very very expensive its got the 4 smallest population and most of the time cities are common or huge mansions fill the place almost no farms or villages exist in this land but they have the money to import._

_Aqua: a very calm state being the third largest it is a very peaceful place it is also very beautiful most of this states money comes from tourism but it still has more farms then the larger states it has a smaller population then Spiritus but its larger then Ignis making it 3rd smallest population._

_Turbin: is a smaller states but is still prosperous it has a lot of farms compared to the last two but still has a few cities but is mostly made up of large villages and farms, it doesn't get many tourists because it rains quite a bit but it always comes at a perfect time for the farmers crops having to water them themselves is not very commonly done because the rain comes often enough for it to give them a good feed._

_ Aer: is the third smallest state of them all it is known for producing electricity because it gets huge wind storms wind turbines are used a lot making it a smart way to save money, the farms on this land are often mainly animal farmers because crops get blown away in the winds, animals are preferred because they can simply be put in a shed out of the wind. __although a way to escape the wind is to live in a town near the forest the winds will usually be blocked by the large trees._

_Terra: the second smallest state of them all this state is mainly made up of farms smaller towns and Rich forests or alleys it has the second smallest population and most of its money comes from farming it has the best lands for farming and can produce near perfect crops but it has a very small population due to an incident in the past where half of the state was destroyed and was given a new name Umbra. _

_Umbra: the smallest state although technically not a state it is treated like one due to its status it an area of Terra witch was destroyed and overrun by creatures nobody new of people are very scarce in this land but there are a few although most leave the moment they arrive, the state became like this 8 years ago when a young man made a grave mistake in the woods a massive explosion took place destroying the fertile land and monsters started appearing a lot more often._

_Elementals: elementals are people who's souls are blessed, when a soul is blessed it will always be blessed by one of the elemental angels. __most people are blessed at birth these lucky people when blessed by a elemental angel will gain the powers of that element. __all the angels received a state named after them exempt the angel umbra she was evil and was forced to the fiery pits of hell only allowed out on the winter solstice to bless three children only._

_most of the time the angels only bless people from their lands so depending on the population it will determine how many elementals there are. __most of the time an elemental will have elemental children because the power will be passed on for exactly 2 generations before it dies out basically if you had a power your children might get it but your grandchild has a very very very unlikely chance of receiving it unless hey are blessed themselves. __the strongest powers are received when you are specifically blessed passed on powers are likely to be not as powerful. __usually to know you are blessed is because you will have the mark of your angel somewhere on your body like a birthmark._

_Different elements:_

_Spirit: Spriritus the angel has powers over mind and soul. __the powers received as a spirit elemental are that you can use a soul skill this skill can activate during battle for example Francis is soul skill is his mind can process battle strategy a lot faster then a normal human so basically he may not be the best fighter but he can sure give orders. Another example is that it is a more soul power so if you activate your skill you might be able to send a blast of soul energy from your hand, or heal someone else with your soul by touching their wounds._

_The mark of a spirit elemental is a spiral. _

_Fire: ignis the angel has power over heat and fire. __basically if you are a fire elemental you can control fire somewhat depending on your level and fire has either less of an effect or no effect at all on you (cant say the same about your clothes though )_

_The mark of a fire elemental is a flame._

_Water: Aqua the angel is the angel of water and ice. __If you are an water elemental you will have the power to control water and freeze is to make ice although many say there was a twin of the angel Aqua who was the sole ruler of ice usually because most people can either control water or ice although both is possible._

_The mark of a water elemental is a water droplet. _

_Earth: terra the angel has power over life and the earth. __there is an option with terra you can either choose to be a life or earth elemental becoming both is terribly hard, a life terra gives you power over plants and animals and healing properties more while an earth terra can control the ground like rocks and minerals and could basically rip holes in the ground or build monuments in a matter of seconds from solid rock._

_The mark of an earth elemental is a leaf._

_Air: aer the angel has power of the wind. __having this power gives you somewhat control over wind flow and patterns you could create e a windstorm or tornado if strong enough or just burst of winds from the palms of your hands._

_The mark of a wind elemental is 3 wavy lines. _

_Storm: turbin the angel has power of the electricity or storms. __a storm elemental could create large bolts of electricity or a minor zap depending on the power they can also create large storms although for rain they would need the help of a water elemental otherwise it would just be clouds and lightning._

The mark of a storm elemental is a lightning bolt.

_Dark: umbra the angel has power over shadows and the dark. __although it is not very often a child is born a child of the dark they have control over shadows and can move them s they please creating 3d shapes and figures from their own shadows some can even make them solid once a very powerful dark elemental made a ridable horse from his own shadow._

_The mark of a dark elemental is a four point star _

__another awesome page break fusososososososo__

* * *

_Admin: ello mates lishy lu here if you read it before I re edited it and tried to read the huge hunk of writing it became I am terribly sorry I don't know why it did that it didn't do it to any of my other stories i'm sure but ill check just in case. anyway reviews and comments are appreciated if you find any spelling mistake and such don't be afraid to inform me and I will fix them as soon as I can!_

_see ya round- lishy lu _


	2. catching the train

**Ello i'm back already so what did you think of the last chapter!**

**Anyway heres more story.**

**(listening to the radio while typing this and like lip sinking I look like an idiot ) **

_ON WITH THE SHOW _

_~{}0{}~_

* * *

It was starting to get dark the sky above the clearing was dimming to make a darker blue and it was getting hard to see. Alfred stood with the two boys he had just met and his brother at his side. "So that power you have there it seems your an air elemental" Alfred looked at his hands they looked like normal hands.

"There is a chance your brother has powers too" Arthur said pointing to Mathew. He quickly put up his hands like he was being threatened "I-I pretty sure i'm normal unlike my brother" Alfred quickly shot his brother a death glare and received a chuckle in return.

"Well might as well tell you about the school" Francis said shrugging his shoulders, "ah yes Alfred, Mathew now you know about us and how we are elementals we might as well tell you about the school" Arthur said smirking a bit. "Well whats the school" Alfred said impatiently " well its a school for elemental hunters called Aliquid Academy" Arthur said proudly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a badge.

On the badge was the sign of the school a circle with the signs of the 7 elements and on a coat of arms underneath was written the name of the school in cursive writing it had a bright gold lining bordering it. "this is the school badge everyone gets one" Arthur explained to the twins Francis nodding in agreement.

"At this school they teach you to control and use your powers to help others" Francis explained. "So if i went i would learn to control the power" Alfred said looking at his hands "and i'd learn to be a real HERO!" he exclaimed "and we could find out wether your brother has a power to" Arthur chipped in "but al what about our parents" Mathews quiet calm voice chimed in.

Alfred stopped for a second "well..." he didn't know how to tell them his parents hated abnormal things they both like to stay traditional no surprises they hated surprises. "Well we will ask them and if they say no we will figure it out when it happens" he said as calmly as a sentence from his mouth could be. "Don't worry we have number one charmer here he could charm anyone into doing what he wanted right frog,"he looked a little hurt at the nickname but took the compliment 'oui it is my power to think of strategies right honononon" 'SLAP!' "ow what was that for" he exclaimed as Arthur regained his posture from slapping Francis.

"Back on topic we should start heading home don't you think Al" Mathew said ignoring the fighting friends "and then we can ask about the school after we have introduced Arthur and Francis" they both stopped and looked over to the now full out brawling hunters. "We should stop them or they will look horrible when we try and introduce them" Mathew said as they nodded to each other and quickly pulled the squabbling teens apart.

They started making there way home getting to the village in no time and quickly getting to their small cottage of a house "mum, dad were home" Alfred said as he opened the door leading all four of them into the house. the twins parents came around the corner and noticed the visitors quickly "um well mum this is Arthur and Francis" Alfred introduced the two they both shook hands with the adults in a kind way.

"So how do you know my son's" their mother asked all four boys paled slightly at the question "uh mum dad can we sit down in the lounge room for this?" Alfred said looking over at the room next door that had the couches and fireplace "cause its a long story."

The group made there way to the lounge room all sitting down on a couch the four boys on one and the adults on the other. The twins mother gave a worried glance to her two sons before the boys made a start on their explanation.

"Well miss jones we are two representatives from the aliquid academy we were sent on a mission in the woods surrounding your village and we came upon your sons being well..." he stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Attacked" Arthur said as calmly as possible their mother took a deep inhale in shock and their father gave a worried look "what my babies are you all right what happened were they thugs oh gosh" their mother started to panic. "calm down it was not by any human but i regret to say it was a demon" he said their mothers eyes shrunk in shock "what their hasn't been a demon sighting in years" she said afraid.

"ma'am how do you know about the demons" Francis asked "my grandfather was an elemental" her husband said pulling her closer. "Well then this will be easier to break to you then your sons are blessed by the angel of Aer we are certain that Alfred is and Matthew being a twin is most likely to have the ability also" Arthur said both parents looked downcast "we knew for a while now" their mother said "what you knew and you didn't send them to the academy earlier" Francis said in shock all four boys looked exactly the same.

"b-but mum why didn't you tell us" Mathew said quietly her eyes became even more downcast "I wanted my boys I didn't want you to be in a school your whole life they start excepting at the age of 6 and we found out what you were when you were three, I know its selfish I knew its was dangerous but I couldn't let my only boys go" she started sobbing into her hands her husband comforted her then looked to the quartet "I am guessing you are going to have to take them to the academy" Arthur and francis gave each other a side glance.

"Its completely your decision but for the boys safety I suggest them coming to join the academy" their father patted his wife's back once more "Boys go pack your stuff" he said calmly the boys still in major shock stood up and headed to their rooms.

"They knew all along Mattie and they didn't tell us" Alfred said in disbelief laying on the bed staring at his roof while his brother opened his draws and started taking out clothes "she just wanted her son's she wanted to make our lives normal and happy" Mathew tried convincing his brother.

"But she put us in danger Matt what if I accidentally blew the house away with you all in it what if you let out a burst of energy while playing hokey you could kill somebody" Mathew froze for a second "what are you saying Al that she should of just shipped us off to some school for our entire life" Mathew said louder then he would usually talk.

Alfred cringed a little at the retort he was used to his brother being more passive and agreeing. "Did you expect her to just throw us away like we were defective, and not take care of us, she loved us so did dad thats why the kept us yes it was dangerous but we had a family and friends people who loved us and they couldn't just let us go!" Mathew was starting to get loud now Alfred sat up.

"Mathew calm down" Alfred tried to say but Mathew ignored his brother turning from him and shoving clothes into a bag in his anger moving from one draw to the next pulling out clothes in piles and putting them into the bag, soon he had nearly completely packed.

Alfred decided to drop the argument all together and start packing himself.

About an hour later the boys were downstairs everything packed and ready at the front door "hey Arthur are we allowed to bring pets?" Mathew asked Arthur smiled "sure can i have my own pet rabbit and everything Francis has multiple bird's named Pierre and this may confuse you but someone even has a pet koala" he said.

Mathew smiled and ran into the backyard then running back inside with a small polar bear Arthur gazed in shock "how on earth did you get a polar bear!" Francis said in shock looking at the bear cub "well mum said we could both have a pet and I sore an ad for a sick polar bear cub and well, Alfred has a pet eagle" he said trying to get all the attention away from him.

Everyone turned to Alfred who turned and shouted up the stairs "FREEDOM YOUR COMING WITH ME!" all of the sudden a large bird cam swooping from upstairs landing on Alfred outstretched arm "say hello freedom" Alfred said to the large bald eagle 'SQUAWK!" the large bird squawked at them all both Francis and Arthur turned to their parents.

They both laughed and smiled like it was nothing.

"Ok boys we will be leaving for the train in five minuets" Arthur said Alfred and Mathew turned to their parents "oh boys come here" their mother said opening her arms wide and pulling them into a hug their dad joined in to when they pulled away she had tears in her eyes. "i'm going to miss you two so much" Alfred and Mathew chuckled at how much their mother was over reacting " don't worry we will write letters" Alfred said reassuringly.

They all turned to Arthur and Francis nodding "we all ready then lets go" Arthur said leading them out the door, Alfred and Mathew tuned and smiled as their parents waved back from the doorstep "make mama proud boys" she called smiling "we will, we will" they both chanted the reply.

As the house soon diapered in a turn of corner all four teens made their way to the station. Upon arriving they all sat and waited for the train Arthur bought the tickets and the train soon arrived.

All four boys boarded the train and sat down not many people took the train because it was going somewhere not many people went "why is their hardly anybody else on the train " Alfred asked looking around and only seeing another group of two people "thats because this is a privet train leading to the Academy" both brothers looked at each other then back at the other pair.

The pair sitting a few seats away turned to them one was a tanned teen with a bandaid on his cheek the other was a smaller looking teen with a a constant scowl and a weird curl in his hair. they both stood and made their way over to the group of four "Hola amigos how was your mission" the taller Teen said, the other seemed un interested. " Oh hey Antonio, Lovino" Francis greeted them "who are your friends" Antonio asked "ah this is Alfred and Mathew two new students we just recruited Alfred Mathew this is Antonio and Lovino" Francis introduced them they both smiled and waved innocently. "Hola amigos i'm guessing you two are air elementals?" Antonio said happily, "ahahaha yeah me and my bro are what are you" Alfred said excitedly "me i'm a fire elemental watch" at that moment his hand burst into a flame covering his entire hand.

"Whoa cool dude" he said with his signature grin Mathew sat silently starting to fad out a bit like usual. "what about you...Lovino" Alfred said to the other teen he felt a little un-nerved talking to him "Lovi~ is a water elemental show them put out the flame for me" Antonio said enthusiastically "whatever fricken tomato bastard."

Lovino reached for a water pouch on his belt and withdrew the water from it putting out the fire on causing Antonio's hand to be extinguished.

Alfred looked a little confused "how come you needed that water can't you just make it like the fire" he asked Lovino looked shocked "I cant just make water from nothing it goes against all logic this world has left and he doesn't just make it he has the ability to draw different chemicals from the air and then he acts like a lighter then his body is built to withstand the heat!" Lovino said angrily.

Everyone looked at him surprised Lovino blushed "so you do study Lovi~ fusosososos" 'SLAP' "ow Lovi that hurt" "it was meant to bastard" Lovino's face was red as he stormed off leaving a shocked Francis and Arthur an awed Alfred, stunned invisible Mathew and an Antonio who quickly chased after him.

"Is this a normal occurrence" Mathew asked silently everyone suddenly remembered his Presence and Arthur replied "you never know with those two" he sighed afterwards, "we should be arriving soon be ready" Francis said both Mathew and Alfred looked at each other in slight fear "exactly how crazy is this school" Alfred said gulping, Arthur chuckled and the train stopped Arthur waited till they had gotten off the train and out onto the school grounds to reply.

"I'll warn you that it's one heck of a ride."

* * *

more explanations muhahahahahah.

Elemental powers (part two)

Ok just to make it clear you can't just exactly make things appear from nowhere there is some science to it. Like Lovi said he cant just make water and the illusion people do when they can is actually not when water comes from supposedly nowhere its actually particles of moisture extracted from the air witch would need a massive amount of experience, concentration and soul energy to do. So if you want to be a water elemental you will need water to use at hand so in turn Lovi had his water pouch.

With fire bending Lovi also explained that chemicals are extracted from the air and fire elementals act as lighters they can then use that fire however they want so if you wanted to be more specific their gas benders (technically). witch also means they could also make other things happen like gathering a certain smelling gas and releasing it like a gas bomb but that would take a lot of time and energy to master like extracting water moister from the air for water elementals.

For air elementals they can control wind currents making air come and go wherever they want making it swirl up in their palm then releasing it in a burst of energy like Alfred did, or be more efficient and using it in different ways like making it go in slashes that could cut metal or making it come out like a jet pack and then you could fly.

_(I have come up with logic for fire and air but their is no logic on making water float and rocks shape the way you want so as I said or Lovi "in the logic this world has left" they basically defy most of it even then all of them go against logic and are are still defying it no matter how much science and logic I'm trying to give it.)_

School railway.

The school has its own railway line so they can transport people all over the country as efficiently as possible. they go thru every state except umbra all tracks leading there were closed when the area was changed from the Terra territory to its own rule to get there you will have to go to Terra then make your own way to the now uncharted area.

* * *

Admin here ok with these explanations at the end of each chapter if something mentioned in the chapter needs more explaining i will explain it more at the end in the explanation section.

See you next chapter

-Lishy lu


	3. Sorry for the mix up

Ello mates admin here.

I'd just like to let you now that the country is no longer called Amestris. Why because I happen to be brain dead and forgot that that was the name of the country in full metal alchemist (and I called my self a fan I'm horrible) so I have gone thru and hopefully changed all of that.

All rights resurve for the name Amestris to it's rightful owner. Thanks to the person who pointed it out to me. Once again sorry for this mistake I hope not to make any more in thy future.

Oh and the country's new name is Patriam witch is Latin for homeland.

-lishylu


	4. The tests part 1

Yay i'ma back mates.

Ciao to all people following this story.

Back on topic as you might of read if you bothered to read the admin note chapter I have changed the name to Patriam for Pacific reasons wanna know why go back a chapter thank you.

* * *

"Whoa!" Alfred said loudly as he looked around in amazement from where he stood at the front gates he could see nearly the entire school.

And it was massive.

Alfred, Mathew, Arthur and Francis all stood in the front gates of the school they were surrounded by lush green fields and gardens surrounding the huge school in the centre it would make a castle look small.

And there were kids everywhere, some where playing football on the grass, some where sitting and just eating lunch in circles, some sat on benches and some walked in and out of the school chatting.

"Exactly how big is this school" Alfred asked Arthur his voice sounded shocked Arthur chuckled a bit at his reaction " I think big would be an understatement but it nothing like your average school" with that said Arthur and Francis started to lead the shocked twins towards the front entry of the school.

Arthur pushed the large front doors open and led them inside Alfred and Mathew gazed around with aw. "we have to take you to the headmasters office to get you enrolled then you can take the entry exam tomorrow "what is the entry exam?" Mathew asked "its just a small test so we can figure out your standings in knowledge and then you will be tested in a small fight this will help us choose witch class your in" Arthur said to him "w-we have to fight somebody" Mathew stuttered shaking a little "oh don't worry its just a game like thing no one gets to hurt maybe a scratch or a bruise its nothing to worry about" he said calmly Matthew swallowed loudly.

"What are the classes?" Alfred asked smiling "there are five classes the highest is gold the lowest blue depending on your strength and ability is how they choose witch class you go into depending on witch class your in is how they choose what missions you go on and what to teach you" Francis answered Alfred smiled widely "so what class are you two in then" he asked "we are both gold" Arthur said proudly" Alfred's jaw dropped and Mathew looked a little stunned but they got over it after a little walking.

"Ok you two wait out here while I talk to the headmaster" Arthur said to the twins he then turned to the door labeled headmasters office and nocked there was a call from inside and he walked in, a few moments later he pocked his head out and ushered the twins in, Francis stood outside and huffed " you guys all forgot about moi" he said before sitting on a nearby chair.

inside the office the three boys all looked to the man sitting in the chair he had short brown curly hair, brown eyes and a huge smile "hello boys I am headmaster Vargas you must be the new air elemental twins Arthur and Francis brought in nice to meet you" the headmaster said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you sir I'm Alfred and this is my brother Mathew" Alfred introduced himself and his brother to the headmaster both of them had one thing in common so far they both had stupidly big smiles. "Nice to meet you two, now lets get down to business you two need to fill out these forms for me" Mr Vargas said handing them both a form on the form it just seemed to be a simple profile fill in and entry form plain and simple.

Once the two boys were done filling in the forms they handed it back to the headmaster he was still smiling "ok one last thing for today Arthur and Francis will take you to the test room were you will take part one of the entry exam don't worry its just a quiz on how much you already know about elemental powers, souls and demons we don't ever really expect a high score unless your parents were elementals or you have had experience."

With that Arthur and the twins left the room. stepping back into the hallway they all stood there for a moment before letting out a sigh "that was easier then expected" Alfred said looking over to were Francis had stood up from his chair and walked over to the trio.

"So I guess we head over to the test room next" Francis said Arthur nodded his head in agreement as they started to head down the hall. "ARTHUR!" Arthur froze and looked around to see where the voice had come from looking down the hall the four boys spotted another two figures "Artie your back and you didn't bother to come find me!?" the taller figure said as they got closer.

Upon closer inspection you could see that the two were a boy and a girl the taller one was a 16 year old looking boy with spiky brown hair two little pieces defying gravity, a tan and a bandaid over his nose. The girl on the other hand looked a few years younger at least 14 she had a lighter shade of brown hair witch covered her left eye but had the same tan complexion, and they both had green eyes just a slightly darker shade then Arthurs.

Arthur gave off an annoyed looking sigh "what is it you two?" he said to the pair the boys grin grew huge and his smile was big enough to compete with Alfred's "well me and Vicky-" "Vicky and I, Jett please try and remember that" Jett rolled his eyes and continued "well Vicky and I were wondering wether you would do a practice match with against me?" he asked Arthur paled a bit "he is set on battling you I couldn't even talk him out of it" Vicky said with a shake of her head.

Francis gave Arthur a worried look Mathew and Alfred just stood there confused "ah mon ami i'm sure Arthur would love to challenge you but Arthur and I must show the newbies around and give them part one of the entry exam" Francis said Arthurs face looked a little less distressed as Jett slumped a little "ok maybe some other time then" he said as he walked away disappointed leaving Vicky with the four boys.

"What was that all about?" Alfred asked looking a little confused "that just there was Francis saving Arthur from a week in the medical room from my brother" Vicky said sighing and looking over to were here brother had run off to then back to the others "I guess you two are the new student so hi my name is Vicky Detare and that was my brother Jett Detare" she held out her hand, "Hi my name is Alfred Jones nice to meet ya" he said shaking her hand.

they were all silent for a moment before Vicky said "And what about you?" she said pointing to the suddenly no longer invisible boy standing next to Alfred everyone silently scolded themselves for not noticing him again "oh I-I'm Mathew pleasure to meet you eh" he said taking Vicky's hand for a shake "now that my brothers disappeared do you mind if I join you."

As they started to walk Alfred asked "so whats so bad about your brother"? this made everyone except the twins freeze momentarily "uh well you see my brother is kinda the fourth strongest student in school right now and he and I happen to also be earth elementals" Vicky said scratching the back of her head " plus he had challenged Arthur to a one on one battle Arthur may be in the gold level classes but he is still only sixth in ranking."

"Both Arthur and Francis are in gold so what class are you then Vicky?" she looked to him with a smile almost mischievous "I'm in the second highest class silver the only reason they wont let me be gold is because of my age and that other reason..." Alfred and Mathew looked at each other confused and Arthur looked down to the ground none of them said a word for a couple of moments "Lets keep heading to the class rooms shall we" Francis said ushering everyone ahead.

Vicky didn't speak another word to any of them till they arrived.

"Here they are" Francis said pointing to two rooms filled with desks and kids sitting around staring at the paintings on the wall waiting for the tests to begin "all the kids here will be taking the entry exam with you" Vicky said Alfred looked around there were about four other kids sitting around.

One was a sitting near the front he was a 16 year old looking boy with blonde hair and green eyes next to him was a smaller girl also with blonde hair and green eyes she had a purple bow in her hair she looked around 14 Vicky's age. Closer to the back of the class room was another blonde duo one was a girl she looked about 15 she had a green headband and green eyes the boy who sat with her had a weird hairdo in witch his hair stood strait up he also had blue eyes with a scar above his right eye.

"Looks like all the people taking the tests today are blonde duos of siblings" Arthur chuckled Francis got in a slight giggle as well before Vicky slapped them both on the head and moved towards the young girl sitting with her brother at the front she sat down next to them and somehow managed to start a conversation soon they were giggling together the older brother of the girl had given them wary looks but kept calm.

Alfred and Mathew both sat down a couple of seats from the siblings Vicky was talking to and talked about what they thought might be on the test for the time being, Francis and Arthur had gone into a room next door to get out the test sheets prepared for the teacher when he arrived. Not to long after a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a straight face walked in he stood behind the desk at the front of the room before starting.

"Ok children please settle down" the teacher called everyone's chatting came to a stop "My name is Mr Germania and will be taking you for the tests Arthur could you hand out the tests please then all students who already attend the school please exit the room and wait outside" Mr Germania said as soon as Arthur had finished handing out the test sheets Arthur, Vicky and Francis all left the room.

"Ok you have one hour to complete the test to do not be to down if you do not understand some things if you have no experience with elemental powers, demons or the element angels we don't really expect high scores on this test but it does help chose what level you are in so no slaking" Mr Germania explained he then laid down the simple rules no copying, no cheat sheets so on so fourth.

"you may begin the test now!"

* * *

ok just in case you didn't get who the characters where here is the list!

Alfred- America

Mathew- Canada

Arthur- England

Francis- France

Lovino- Romano

Antonio- Spain

Jett- Australia

Vicky- my oc Victoria (read my bio for details if you would like)(also all of those who thought vicky was why i'll say it now i have a special idea for all the micro nations so none of them will be brothers and sisters of the characters sadly)

Mr Vargas- Roman empire

Mr Germania- Germania (for certain reasons he is not going to be related to Germany and Prussia)

Blonde boy in the front/Vash- Switzerland

Blonde girl at the front/ Lilly- Liechtenstein

Blonde boy in the back/Tim- Netherlands

Blonde girl in the back/Emma- Belgium

I hope i got them all!

As you can see I am also keeping relations between characters to a minimum where I can like how Jett/Australia is not related to Arthur/England although for face family fans I did make it Arthur and Francis who found Alfred and Mathew!

You will find out test results next chapter muhaahahha I think this counts as a cliffhanger.


	5. Battle gear

**GRRRRRRRR these chapters are getting shorter so I am going to make this one longer! Or at least try to.**

So I am going to hopefully be shrinking end explanations as well and adding them into the stories more so stay tuned.

* * *

Alfred walked out of the test room with a huge smile his brother and the rest of the new students filled out not a moment after all of them had guides to talk to once they had gotten out. Arthur and Francis waited for the twins to spot them, when they did they rushed over "so how do you think you did?" Arthur asked smirking "well it looked like a bunch of gibberish to me" Alfred said "well common knowledge and a bit of common sense I was able to answer most of the questions" Mathew said quietly.

"Where's Vicky?" Alfred asked looking around for the younger girl "Arthur sighed and Francis answered "she was needed in the sick bay her ability is useful to help heal patients especially when the reason she is there is her brother" Alfred and Mathew looked a little confused "but isn't she a earth elemental?" Mathew said confused "yes but she is actually a life elemental meaning she can heal make things grow so on so fourth, while her brother can make earthquakes and rocks fly" Arthur explained.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alfred asked looking around at the other students "until the have added up the scores on the tests we will show you to your dorms" Arthur said as they started to walk along the hall way.

After a bit of walking they made it to two twin towers they were massive "The one on the left is the girls dorms while the right is the boys although we are allowed into the lobby of each you cant go upstairs to the actual rooms in the other girls dorm but they can go into ours" Francis sighed after saying that "Witch means it is really hard to spy on the girls but I know that the girls spy on us Elizebeta spies on Roderick all the time" he said flicking his blonde hair over his shoulders.

"The layout goes by age so you should be on the floor below us even though most people don't start till they are 13 you still get the few who are orphaned and stay on the lower floors" Arthur said looking a little down cast Mathew was curious though "who looks after the orphans and little children?" he asked Arthur gave a look letting Mathew know that he wouldn't be answering anymore questions about the orphans to soon, Francis was more willing.

"Well when children are orphaned and come here they are assigned to a host family who look after the children they choose whether to be adopted or just to be cared for" Francis said looking at the two "now enough about the kiddies lets go find your rooms" he said leading everyone inside on the first floor was a large lounge room with a fireplace, chairs, tables and other activities like chess and a large book case full of novels.

"So how do we find our room?" Alfred said Arthur had perked up a bit more after the conversation on orphans ended and replied "on the level you will be staying on there is a list of rooms follow me" Arthur said walking towards a stair case and slowly making his way up he reached the 7th floor they walked in to see another lobby but smaller and only a few boys there on the wall was a pin board with all the room numbers.

"Ok now lets see what room your in" Francis said looking at the notice the four boys looked at the list for there names first they found that one they wee split up "well thats unusual usually they keep you in the same room if your sibling of the same gender no matter what the age" Arthur said surprised "well then who are we with" Alfred said excitedly.

"Well Alfred it looks like your in with a boy named Kiku he is quite so no loud obnoxious noises from you Alfred" Arthur said turning back to the board spotting Mathews name and all the blood was sucked from his face Mathew then paled as well "Wh-wh-who i-is i-it?" Mathew said scared "Well they put you in a room with Jett but that means that Benjamin has to move oh God tonight is going to be one hell of a nightmare" Mathew looked a little confused "who is Benjamin?" Mathew said, "Benjamin is Jett's cousin but he was in the same room as him and seriously i'm sure Jett would be happy to be rid of him but ben will go bonkers, he is not someone you wanna run into while angry" Francis said shuddering a bit "Just for reference he threw francis out the window for touching his brothers butt" Arthur said smiling a sly grin while Francis gave him a glare.

"Is he a earth elemental as well otherwise what is he?" Alfred said looking worriedly at his brother Francis and Arthur also had worry in there eyes "well he isn't technically from Terra he is from Aer and is not even an air elemental but a dark elemental only two of them in the entire school just like the earth element."

Mathews eyes were wide with fear and worry he didn't even know wether he would survive the night anymore "well we will deal with it when the time comes but till then your stuff should all have been moved in I feel sorry for whoever Ben got moved in with lets just hope it wasn't a newbie they would be dead in the morning" Arthur said.

"So what are the room numbers?" Alfred said excitedly Arthur turned back to the list spotting Alfred's room number "room C12 so the corridor there" Arthur turned and pointed to one of the many corridors entrances around the room, "Mathew you are in A5 same corridor as me" said Arthur pointing the the corridor closest to them "go find your rooms and start unpacking all your stuff should be there and you won't have anytime tomorrow" Francis said smiling.

Both Alfred and Mathew looked at each other then walked towards there respected corridors Francis went with Mathew to help unpack while Arthur went with Alfred.

* * *

Mathew didn't have far to go seeing as it was one of the first rooms in the corridor, Francis stopped him before he could open the door "wait before you enter this room you must make an offering to satan" Francis said pulling out a peculiar looking branch of leaves from a hole in the wall. "Whats that for?" Mathew said uncertainly "before you enter this room you must offer up a branch of eucalyptus to the satan inside or you will die on entry, because you will be staying in the room with them you will be able allowed entrance as long as you give it to him on your first entry, but for the rest of us this is what we have to do" Francis explained he handed the branch of leaves to Mathew who was worried about what they were going to find inside.

Mathew slowly creaked the door open branch in hand and stepped in slowly as he looked into the room he saw in the middle of the floor a simple grey koala with "red eyes it has red eyes Francis what do I do!?" Mathew said in alarm as the evil looking koala emitted a terrifying aura "Just give it the branch!" francis almost yelled as he prepared for attack Mathew quickly chucked the branch of leaves to the animal and prayed.

"Bunyip you better not be harassing anyone!" a loud voice boomed from behind a door to the left of the room witch soon opened to show Jett staring at the koala who was contemplating on excepting the leaves or just to attack the fresh meat in front of him.

"I know what your thinking Bunyip take the leaves and move on" Jett said standing over the koala like it wasn't emitting an aura that it would kill everything.

The koala seemed to give in and grab the branch before holding up its arms towards Jett who lifted the koala off the ground and put him on his shoulder, He then turned to the two boys looking a little afraid at the door. "So Mattie your my new roommate" Jett said smiling, Mathew nodded and looked around the room there was a couch a TV some plants along the window cill and a on either side of the room were two doors leading to there own bedroom and Bathrooms. "Your stuff is already in your room i can help you set up if you want" Jett offered pointing towards the door on the left "ah could you that would be a big help" Mathew replied quietly.

"Well mon ami it has been fun but I will be going now Have fun Mathew" Francis said before scuttling out the door and down the hallway leaving the two 16 year olds alone. "So wanna start unloading your stuff" Jett said Mathew nodded and they walked into the room Jett looked at the two bags on the floor then to the large ball of fur on the bed. Walking up to it he poked it a bit with his finger "whats this thing?" as soon as he asked the question the ball of fur moved and stretched out to reveal a young polar bear.

"Bloody hell mate is that a polar bear?!" Jett asked in shock as the polar bear looked at him with large black eyes from its spot on the bed "Oh that kuma he is in fact a polar bear" Mathew said picking up the small polar bear cub in his arms.

"Grrr" the bear gave a light growl at Mathew and Mathew just smiled stroking his fur, "Uh mate the bear just asked who are you" Jett said looking at the bear confusingly Mathew also dawned a confused look "what do you mean he just growled bears cant talk."

Jett looked at Mathew for a little while before sighing and and putting his arm around Mathews shoulder "you have much to learn my young padawan you don't know much about the elements do you?" Jett said smiling when Mathew shook his head.

"Well for now let me tell you this Earth elementals like me are tied to nature and the earth so I can understand animals and all that growling is actually a language we just don't understand."

Mathew took in the information calmly "so thats what you meant when you told your koala you new what he was thinking" Mathew said sighing. "So you don't have to much stuff do ya well that means there more room for the new stuff your gonna need so once your packed up why don't we all go into town and get you some battle outfits your brother and vicky can come too" Jett said happily. Mathew smiled.

* * *

(( over to Alfred and Arthur ))

After the quartet had split ways Alfred and Arthur had walked down their hallway and found there room unlocking it to find that Tim was already there he walked out of his room on the left to see who had walked in and walked over to greet them "hello the name is Tim i'm guessing your Alfred and who ever you are with the bushy brows" Tim said in a monotone voice. Arthurs face grew red at the nickname storming out of the room yelling wanker in rage, "ignore Artie now as you should know I'm Alfred and ill be rooming with you from now on now witch way to my room so I can unpack!" Alfred said in his ever loud voice Tim could only think that this was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

Jett and Mathew worked together to get Mathew unpacked and set up in his new room quickly, it was not to long after they were done and Mathew and Jett were talking with each other in the lobby "so Mathew whats your brother like?" Jett asked Mathew sighed "he is loud, obnoxious and louder" Mathew said with a shake of his head "so tell me about Benjamin" Mathew said hopping to get as much information on the guy as he could maybe he would survive his first night.

"Well benny is a tuff subject he looks all cute and fluffy on the outside but he is defiantly crazy something has snapped in that kids mind but lucky for you he hasn't completely developed his powers yet so no shadow swords or anything all he can do right now is shift the shape of a shadow."

Mathew was slightly relieved to here he didn't really have any powers but what Jett had said about him gave Mathew the hebbie jebbies, Alfred walked out into the room not to soon and waved at them "HEY MATTIE & JETT" he called now Jett knew what Mattie had meant by loud. "Hey Alfred Jett offered to show us around town and help us get some gear before part two of the entry exams tomorrow" Mathew said to his brother as he smiled cheerfully "cool dude thanks for that anybody else gonna come along?" Alfred said Jett nodded his head "yeah vicky headed into town earlier and i'll introduce you to some of my friends i'll know will already be there" Jett said with a large grin.

"So dude we gonna catch the train or something?" Alfred said as they walked down the halls of the school Jett gave a nod "no other way out of the school unless you wanna walk thru the Malo woods and those woods are huge you'd get lost in a second" Jett said pointing to a large painting of trees on the wall both Mathew and Alfred shuddered.

"So why is Vicky in town?" Alfred asked cheerfully "oh she and a few friends work at the local stores she works at the garden store tends to the plants and helps in the caffe attached" Jett said happily "most people get jobs when there in the lower classes because they get less jobs to do they need the money for equipment."

Alfred and Mathew walked listening to Jett talk about jobs in the town till they reached the station on the outskirts of the school, walking down the steps to the underground railway they waited for a couple of minuets to pass before a train pulled in heading to the place they needed, jumping on they promptly sat down and started talking again.

"So were are you two from exactly?" asked Jet cheerfully "well we are both from Aer and we lived in a village to the east" said Alfred loudly as usual "cool i'm guessing you wen't to a normal school up to now then" Jett said smiling "Yes we did what about you?" Alfred said to him Jett's smile shrunk "ah well I came to Aliquid Academy when I was eight and vicky was only 6 because our town was destroyed by demons" Jett said not so enthusiastically.

Alfred instantly regretted asking the question and looked over to Mathew for some help, "lets not talk about such depressing stuff now lets focus on something positive eh" Mathew said looking at Jett his face grew a little brighter "yeah ok mate" Jett said smiling a little more "so either of you had any experience with elemental powers or fighting?" Jett said Mathew shook his head instantly Alfred on the other hand nodded and responded excitedly " I was captain of the kickboxing team and the wrestling team plus I was also captain of the swimming club" Alfred said braggingly Jett smirked "well then when we get back to school later how bout a race I am currently captain of the schools swimming team surprisingly seeing as my elements weakness is water, rocks sure don't float" Jett said energetically.

After more talking about sports and what people like and don't like in the category the trio finally made it to the the stop they needed and hopped out, looking around Mathew and Alfred sore a large village full of stores and markets a bit of hustle and bustle as people moved around from store to stall looking at things that catch there fancy. "So were we off to first?" Alfred asked Jett smiled "well I wanna introduce you to a few mates of mine so we will head there first" Jett said starting to walk towards the shopping district.

After a short walk they made it to a toy store out the front sat a tall blonde teen with spiky hair and bright blue eyes smiled and waved "Hello!" he said in a strong danish accent "Hey Mathias how's it going" Jett said to him, "great sold a few toys today the boss is going to be so proud these designs Tino came up with has been a huge hit on the other hand who's your friends" Mathias said with excitement Jett smiled and introduced the two to him "Alfred, Mathew this is Mathias, Mathias this is Alfred and Mathew they are two new students" Jett said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meat you Alfred, Mathew I'm Mathias a spirit elemental my cool powers being able to make myself look like a demon watch!" Mathias said a little too enthusiastically then all the sudden he flashed black and all the sudden he looked like a demon he had flaming hair, fangs,skin black as night, red eyes a tail and horns. Mathew and Alfred looked a little horrified while Jett shrugged "ok thats enough now Mathias your scaring them and your costumers"Jett said looking around at the screaming people now running away.

Mathias quickly blinked back into his normal look and smiled "so whats your powers guys" Mathias asked the twins while they regained there composures a bit "uh um were air elementals" Alfred said, "show me what you got then" Mathias quickly said surprising the trio "uh Mathias they don't know how to yet" Jett said to him and Mathias quickly looked a little crest fallen.

"Oh ok but anyway would you guys like to meet the rest of the guys" Mathias said lightening up the boys nodded and followed him inside the store at the counter was a boy with silver hair and purple eyes "over there at the counter is Emil" Mathias said pointing to the boy he didn't seem to take any notice or he just ignored him, over by the shelves was another teen with light blonde hair with a mysterious curl and a silver cross hair clip he also had light blue eyes and a very very straight face "that guy over there is lukas" Mathias said lukas looked at Mathias before grunting and continued doing what he was doing.

The boys then followed Mathias to the back room were a tall blonde teen sat with a piece of wood which he seemed to be carving he had blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses, he also had a really straight face "That one there is Berwald he can be a little intimidating but he is secretly really sweet just don't hit on his boyfriend" Mathias said quietly the twins looked a little confused but Jett seemed to take it all in his stride but he already knew all this anyway.

moving over to the other side of the room sitting at a desk was a teen with blonde hair and brown eyes, his eye light up at the sight of the new comers and he greets them himself cheerfully "uh hello my name is Tino nice to meet you i'm guessing your some new students at the academy right?" Tino said happily smiling at the twins "yeah arrived just this morning" Alfred said smiling "so Jett i guess your showing them around town do you mind if I join you i'm guessing your gonna take them to the cafe right" Tino said almost like he knew what they were gonna do "sure are but can you stop predicting things for now its a little creepy oh and guys just so you know Tino's a spirit elemental power is to predict the future" Jett said to the twins.

Mathias smiled "I would come to but now I have to try and regain some customers after scaring them all away so maybe tomorrow ok" he said as the boys walked out of the store Jett nodded his head and agreed to meet him tomorrow as the boys started to head down the street.

It didn't take the four of them long to get to the next place as they walked in they were greeted by plants and more plants and many many more plants and a few garden ornaments all for sale but Jett lead them past all the garden supplies and to a room off to the back of the store, upon entering the twins realized that this extra part of the store was a cafe and that there were three people working one happened to be Vicky.

"Hey guys be with you in a minuet" she yelled over to them as she quickly took down the orders of the people she was serving, the boys all took a seat at a table in the room and waited until vicky jogged over she was wearing a blue shirt and grey skirt in her hair was a blue cross with silver stars on the ends and centre on top of it all she wore an apron which showed that she was working there.

"hey guys I know you two don't need a menu but here one for Mattie and Alfred" she said handing the twins a black menu "I'll be right back with the usual for Tino and Jett" she said before jogging off to the kitchen. "So what are you two getting?" Mathew asked quietly "Oh you spoke I thought you were mute" Tino said surprised while Mathew looked like he had been shot "well i'm getting the chocolate milkshake" Jett said "I'm getting the hot chocolate with marshmallows" Tino said.

After a while of pondering Mathew chose the chocolate brownie while Alfred got a soda and chocolate cake, Vicky not to soon after came back with Jett and Tino's food and took the twins orders before running off into the kitchen again.

"Jeez she seems to enjoy this job doesn't she" Alfred commented Jett smiled taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake "she's saving up to get a new spear since her last one broke she is determined to get a really fancy one" Jett says.

"Heres your orders guys" Vicky said walking over with the plates of food and drinks placing them down in front of the twins before pulling up a chair and grabbing a drink she had brought for herself "My shift just ended so I'm gonna head out with you guys" Vicky said.

"Paychecks!" a man from the front counter yelled before chucking envelopes to all of the employes each of them quickly turned and caught theres Vicky caught hers above her head but not with her hand but a branch from the pot planted shrub near the table stretched out and wrapped around it and dropped it into her lap.

"So I guess you guys are going to need gear for tomorrow" Vicky said the twins nodded as they finished up there food, they soon left and headed off towards some battle gear shops to collect some gear.

After some intense shopping the boys finally got some gear that worked, Alfred got black battle cargo pants and top with a brown bomber jacket, black fingerless gloves and in the end he was fitted with a semi automatic machine gun like weapon in which he could instead of firing bullets fires small but powerful bursts of air which could be even more lethal then a bullet thru practice.

Mathew ended up with black cargo pants, grey shirt and a large brown winter jacket and black leather gloves, his weapon ended up being a sniper like weapon similar to Alfred's but better for further distance and precise shots like head shots rather then up close fire.

"Why do we need weapons cant we just use our powers without them?" Mathew asked Tino looked over from a long sword and smiled, "well not exactly using a power raw just like from your hands and such can be very messy and unpredictable without the help of an element weapon most people powers would be uncontrollable and unsafe to use around others and would destroy entire towns" Tino explained.

"And for people like me who's power is not offensive in anyway we need the weapons to fight at all" he said smiling cheerfully his light blonde hair flicking a bit as he bobbed in enthusiasm. "All set to head back to school" Jett called from the other side of the store Tino waved and gave a thumbs up in agreement and they all left the store.

"Now although you just got those new weapons and stuff there pretty much useless without practice so your not gonna be able to use them in the fight tomorrow, which means it'll be a simple fist fight no weapons and no powers unless you ask for the opponent to use them but unless you suddenly become an element prodigy I suggest not" Jett said as they sat on the train back home.

"So Jett what weapon do you use?" Mathew asked Jett smiled "I have a sharp edged boomerang plus my element is a little more tame so I can use it raw in battle but nothing to major I couldn't lift up the side of a mountain or anything" Jett said proudly.

"I use an enchanted long sword which basically hurts a lot more then a simple sword" Tino explained smiling cheerfully. "So exited for tomorrow you find out your test results and find out your ranking out of all the newbies" Vicky said with a bit of gossip girl style aura surrounding her, "yeah I cant wait to see what rank I am I bet I'm NUMBER ONE!" Alfred said loudly, Mathew said nodded.

The five chatted all like this all the way back to the school were the boys and girl all split up to go back to there dorms Mathew and Jett talked a little until they decided to go to bed.

"Oh kumajirou what am I gonna do I cant fight I'll get beaten to a pulp by some big experienced fighter" Mathew fretted over the fight to his bear which just tilted it head and let out a low growl which sounded awfully like a 'who'.

Mathew laid on his bed and let thoughts drift thru his head for a while before he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Weapons:

Ok some of the weapons used in this story are gonna completely fictional but some like boomerangs with bladed edges are actually real so yeah anyway.

Weapons are usually tailored to fit your element like how Alfred and Mathews weapons use there power to create bullets of air using there powers to make them, while because Tino's power has no offensive side he simply uses a weapon made to battle demons and evil things.

Simple as that!

Elemental Powers:

using raw powers can be very dangerous and destructive in a novices power without proper practice and training in using your power without a weapon it could be a very destructive and dangerous battle to be in even harming yourself in the process.

New characters:

Tino: Finland

Mathias: Denmark

Lukas: Norway

Emil: Iceland

Berwald: Sweden

Think thats all of them

* * *

Is this long enough IS IT!

Well anyway this is a really long chapter for me so I hope your happy!

Well next chapter fight seances am I even any good at them well we will find out in the next chapter which will hopefully not take as long as this one to write but be as long as this one word wise.

Oh and did you see my little star wars reference.

Oh (i'v got to stop saying oh) reviews make me type faster and type more each chapter so please review it would be much appreciated.

Lishy lu out!


End file.
